The Nightmare on Privet Drive
by Rori Potter
Summary: It takes Harry going missing to see how much he means to them. It takes him saying he doesn't care if he is dead or alive. It takes them realizing how much of a difference Harry has made on their lives to realize who he really is to them.


**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Ron/Hermione, Past Harry/Ginny, Vernon/Petunia, and Albus/Minerva.

**Warnings:** Completely AU. Mentions of abuse.

**Summary: **It takes Harry going missing to see how much he means to them. It takes him saying he doesn't care if he is dead or alive. It takes them realizing how much of a difference Harry has made on their lives to realize who he really is to them.

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

The Nightmare on Privet Drive

Chapter 1

Learning to Be

"Tell me again why you decided to call an Order meeting at 2 in the morning," Severus asked glaring at the older man who seemed to have misplaced the normally cherry attitude and the darn unnerving sparkle in his eyes.

It was at that moment Severus noticed this was not ordinary Order meeting. All of the Weasley's were there, the Granger girl was there, Minerva was there, the Mutt and his wolf was there, and a few other people Severus knew to be associated with Potter.

"I was woken this morning by an alarm," Albus began his answer. "The wards around Privet Drive have fallen. When I arrived there I discovered Petunia missing, Vernon and Dudley oblivated, and Harry was no where to be found. Petunia was discovered wondering near by. She had been trying to find out guard to tell them what happened." Albus closed his eyes as he tried to gather himself.

"Harry Potter was taken. He has been kidnapped and it's not Voldemort that took him." Albus scanned the horrified faces of those in front of him. "It seems that Harry is no where to be found."

* * *

"It is my deepest sorrow that today I tell you this," Albus began his speech. "This past summer Harry Potter went missing." Several people began whispering, some paled, some went stiff, but the rest remained neutral. "His aunt was discovered wondering around the neighborhood. Harry Potter was kidnapped and is presumed dead. Any one with information will receive a reward.

Until then we shall move forward as best as possible. Let's remember Harry Potter." Everybody went quiet, even the Slytherin's. It was at that moment they knew that they were in trouble. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort time and time again during his life; if he could be kidnapped so could everybody else.

* * *

"So Mudblood it looks like Potty gained a brain and left you and the Weasel," Malfoy sneered. Hermione's eyes narrowed as her hand twitched toward her wand. It was at that moment that a looming figure came up behind Draco.

It was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher (Leona Waters) who had taken the position when Albus had told her of Harry's kidnapping. She was not too fond of Draco and had made it clear when he decided to be prejudice bigot in her class on the first day.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I remember correctly I said I would take points if you used that foul name," Leona said, her eyes as icicles. "Five points from Slytherin. I also remember that your mother is a Black and that it would not be good to insult the Head of her houses' heir, now would it?" It hadn't taken long to find Peter cowering in a bathroom as though he was being attacked.

The oddest thing was Peter had practically _begged_ to be taken to Azkaban. Once Sirius was cleared he took back on his title and named Harry the heir to the House of Black. This had met a lot of controversy as Harry had been missing for a few months at the time. That had been back in September but now it was nearing Christmas and Harry was still no where to be found.

They had tried to get access to the list of the Potter properties in hopes of him being at one of them but the Goblins' had refused as Harry was a friend of the Goblin nation and would not give out something as valuable as the list of his properties. They were smart after all.

"I believe a meeting with the head of your house would be suitable… follow me ." Draco glared at her before he followed the professor to the head of his house. Hermione let out a sigh and went back to the Gryffindor common room where she discovered Ron starring into the fire.

He had been doing this a lot since Harry had gone missing and sometimes it unnerved Hermione to see Ron… so empty. When Hermione sat down she had not expected an explanation as to why he was like that.

"Harry was…is my first best friend," Ron said as he starred into the fire. Hermione could see the deadness in his eyes. "We would do everything together. Harry was always there no matter what; even when we were fighting back in 4th year. He made sure I was doing okay. He helped me with homework when I was stuck and sometimes he would just sit in silence with me and everything was all right. I miss Harry. I feel like I am missing my brother."

_A Good Seed_

_You stand as a tree,_

_Odds you defy, face them with glee,_

_Brother you're a man with value _

_Mother sowed a good seed in you. _

_You bring joy to our family_

_We hold you in our hearts dearly,_

_Brother you help us lose our rue_

_Mother sowed a good seed in you._

_You're a gentleman to ladies_

_Respect you give without malice,_

_Brother to they'll say 'I do' _

_Mother sowed a good seed in you._

_You stand splendidly as a tree_

_Mother sowed a good seed in you._

_Written By: second-born_

_

* * *

_Hermione was starting to notice a pattern before the holidays. It seemed everyone wanted to talk to her about Harry and how he was to them. Luna had told her how Harry had helped her sort out problems with the other Ravenclaw's.

Ginny had told her about how he comforted her when she had nightmares.

Dean told her about how Harry had helped him with home sickness.

Sean told her about how Harry had listened to his problems.

Lavender told her about how Harry had allowed her to try out some new make up on him. No matter where she went someone had a story and she was getting tired of it.

She just wanted Harry home. Hermione was sure she was going to have a melt down when she walked into Potions the Thursday before the holidays. She never realized that Severus had noticed.


End file.
